fuerte y rapido
by adrilabelle
Summary: Así se golpeo, así comenzó todo entre ellos, una historia que viene de otra, un hechizo que podría durar una eternidad...
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer__ : Frozen es propiedad de Disney...yo solo...juego un poquito con los personajes ;o)._

Prólogo

Y mientras la besaba...no sabia si reír o llorar, el movimiento delicioso de sus dedos fríos deslizándose entre su cabello era como estar en el paraíso, y al mismo tiempo, esa caída que se había echado en la pista le estaba haciendo sentir un dolor infernal.

La muñeca le ardía, había tratado de ser el único que se golpeara cuando se resbaló, eso le pasaba por confiado ...o payaso... , y en el intento de no caer sobre ella y protegerla de cualquier golpe, el que recibió el golpe fue él, y uno fuerte, en la cabeza...

Por suerte no habían muchas personas en la pista de patinaje, era una tarde de recreación abierta solo a los deportistas profesionales que iban a entrenar regularmente.

Empujado por su hermano mas cercano, simplemente se lleno de valor y le pidió a Elsa que le enseñara a patinar « mis sobrinos favoritos llegan en un mes para pasar las fiestas, y no quiero de nuevo quedarme afuera de la pista, mientras los demás se divierten...por supuesto, te pagaré por las clases... » le había dicho con un tono tan humilde como falso para él, poniendo los ojos de « cordero degollado » que enternecían a todo el mundo...

Al principio la chica levantó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza , pero en ese momento, él se acercó mas a ella y saco la foto que tenia en la billetera: sus 3 sobrinos de 4, 6 y 8 años abrazados a él, haciendo muecas a la cámara ... los niños funcionaban de maravillas con las chicas...

El se colocó a su lado para mostrársela mas de cerca, casi susurrando en su mejilla los nombres de los chiquillos; "Louise, Maxime y Adèle" ... Hans sintió que el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando vio que su rostro de ángel de hielo se sonrojó levemente y se mordió el labio inferior apartando la mirada...Dios que lo volvía loco cuando se sonrojaba y se mordía ese labio de frambuesa... tragó ansioso gritando mentalmente _dime que si, dime que si, si, si, siiiiiiiii _

Elsa echó un suspiro y se separó de él , dando un giro de 180 ° para ponerse frente al chico de nuevo, y cambiando la mirada cálida había mostrado hace unos momentos, por una más severa, le respondió :

« Ok, pero más te vale comportarte como un caballero Westergard, o haré que te rompas el cráneo sobre la pista »...

Elsa no pudo evitar sentir una montaña rusa en el estómago cuando lo vio ensanchar la sonrisa de niño bueno que había puesto a una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado... allí estaba de nuevo el joven arrogante de sus _sueñ... pesadillas !_ ….él y sus sonrisas de medio lado y ese perfume con acentos de licor de peras y de cedro* ….. le habían dejado últimamente las noches en blanco... _contrólate Elsa...no sientas.._.se dijo a si misma cerrando los puños y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras lanzaba un suspiro fastidiado, pero para con ella misma, agregando con el mismo tono fastidiado :

« El miércoles a las 14h00, es "fun time" abierto a los deportistas de la universidad, yo te hago pasar como acompañante, no llegues tarde »

Hans le respondió inclinando la cabeza en ademán de reverencia cortesana , con el brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda y un movimiento de su mano en dirección a ella :

« Será como su alteza lo exija » …

Elsa simplemente se limito a lanzarle una mirada cansina, se reacomodó el porta-documentos azul que llevaba al hombro y paso frente a él cuando se incorporaba de su posición de reverencia:

« Y serán 50 euros los 45 min de clase, en efectivo ! , hasta el miércoles ... » le gritó mientras se alejaba, y el solo se volteó para mirar el va y ven de esas caderas enfundadas en unos jeans ajustados, que lo tenían suspirando desde hacia un rato... con una sonrisa de tonto la vio alejarse sin atinar que …

« 50 EUROS ? HEY ! ! Grito él un poco indignado...demasiado tarde, solo logró ver una sonrisa altiva en su bello rostro cuando se volteo adentro de un ascensor cuyas puertas se cerraban ...sin embargo, pero lo mas probable es que no habría negociado el precio, de miedo a molestarla y que que cambiara de parecer …. suspiró mirando su reloj, de todas maneras ya tenia 05 min. de retraso para la reunión con el coordinador de internados.

... O ...

...Y allí estaba, besándola, en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo, hasta que la voz burlona del animador de pista a través del altavoz lo sacó de su burbuja, y lo hundió definitivamente en el infierno : « a los enamorados en la pista, les recordamos que no están en el hotel todavía, gracias por dejar la pista libre para patinar ...»

Sólo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que había estado flotando en una nube, porque sintió caer una piedra en su estómago ..._Dios, que hice, que hice.._.Elsa se separó rápidamente de Hans, tratando de no mirarlo, mientras maldecía que todo el calor que estaba subiéndole por el cuello y las orejas estaba sin duda haciéndola ver como un tomate...

« es mejor que nos quitemos del medio...ven ... » dijo tendiéndole la mano, pero un gruñido de dolor de la parte de él le hizo darse cuenta que quizás se había lastimado en la caída ... « estás bien ? » le pregunto preocupada...

« creo que me lastimé la muñeca » dijo él, reprimiendo la voz quejosa para no sonar como un bebé, pero sonando como uno de todas formas .

Ella suspiro y lo empujó por la espalda, haciéndole deslizarse sobre el trasero, hacia el borde de la pista, que no estaba muy lejos,

« Hey !, no soy una ficha de hockey ! Trátame con respeto ! Escuchaste bien ? Ahora somos enamorados ! » le dijo él en tono de broma, comprendiendo muy bien que ella sola no podría levantarlo, sobre todo si tenía un problema en una muñeca, y que él tendría que agarrarse del muro de protección de la pista para ponerse de pie...

« Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso Westergaard, trata de levantar tu trasero... ponte de rodillas y luego apoya un píe... » le respondió ella tratando de desviar la conversación, para concentrarse en las 2 tareas que se veían arduas : 1) ayudar a levantar a ese hermoso espécimen de hombre y 2) que le bajara el calorón que sentía después de haberlo besado ..._arghhhh tenia que tomar una ducha helada entrando a casa, _se dijo a si misma …

« No te alegres mucho copo de nieve, no traje el anillo de compromiso conmigo » le dijo él cuando estaba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo mientras que con su otra pierna trataba de estabilizarse, para molestarla claro, pero también para seguir tanteando el terreno...de una posible relación de más que amigos en un futuro, de preferencia ...cercano …. en todo caso, ese beso correspondido le habría una puerta que no dejaría cerrar de ningún modo.

Elsa solo le saco la lengua , tomándolo del antebrazo derecho y ayudándolo a levantarse establemente sobre sus dos patines, de manera a acercarlo a la salida...y tratando de olvidar que olía tan bien ...

A unos dos metros de la salida las suaves carcajadas de Hans se fueron tiñendo de silencio, y lo escucho balbucear su sobrenombre con cierto desgano … « copo …. no me siento muy bien », ella solo levantó los ojos al cielo y respondió un poco enfadada :

« Deja de llamarme así Westergaard, y si es otra de tus artimañas para besarme, puedes ir olvidándolo, no se repetirá... » ella abrió la pequeña puerta de la pista para salir, pero al no haber escuchado ninguna respuesta ácida de su « alumno » volteó la cara para ayudarlo a bajar la escalinata, y el corazón le dio un vuelco, al verlo pálido como la pista misma, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ...

« Hans ?... »

El tuvo el tiempo suficiente de poner los dos pies fuera de la pista para echarse hacia un lado, evitando a la chica, y doblándose para ubicar su cabeza lo más lejos posible de los patines a sus pies, para así vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el piso ...desde que se había incorporado en la pista de patinaje, se había sentido muy mareado, se puso a bromear con la rubia no solo para coquetear, sino también para tratar de calmarse, pues él sabia lo que un mal golpe en la cabeza podía generar.

Supo que su astucia para tranquilizarse no funcionó cuando comenzó a ver mosquitos azules por todos lados, en ese momento empezó a sentir unas nauseas tremendas, una vez fuera de la pista, no pudo evitarlo …

Ahora si que estaba preocupada, no había visto si se había golpeado la cabeza en la caída, pero con el cambio repentino de humor (y de color) y ahora el vomito, Elsa se tensó y varias personas que estaban en las gradas y que habían visto la escena se apresuraron a ayudarlos, un hombre de edad mediana tomo a Hans por las axilas mientras este se limpiaba tan bien que mal la boca con un klenex que alguien le había dado...

Hans se sentía tan mal que no tenia cabeza para pensar en el estado bochornoso en el que se encontraba...el hombre hablada pero no sabia si era con él o alguien más, sintió como era acostado en el suelo ... escuchó la voz de Elsa y algunas instrucciones que el señor daba a alguien , y luego lo escucho más de cerca : « te golpeaste la cabeza chico ? « le dijo el hombre mirándolo de cerca, pero él se sentía tan débil que no tenia fuerzas para nada, así que solo atino a decir "quizás" , cuando súbitamente las voces a su alrededor parecieron cada vez mas lejanas, y el cayo en un agujero negro con aroma a jazmín y a chocolate.

... O ...

Corregido el 13-enero

**Hola ! A ver a ver, primera Hesla de mi pluma, y primera fic en español ;o) Continuación de un drable de FrozenFan...a ver...mi lindis, reconoces de que drable viene ? ;o) . Soy un poco Turbo el caracol, así que ya tengo listo el 1 capi, pero lo pongo el martes o el miércoles, porque quiero comenzar el dos antes de ponerlo en linea ... creo que nos era un fic largo . Disculpen si faltan acentos, el teclado en francés no ayuda mucho...Gracias de antemano por su tiempo, por sus comentarios y por sus sugerencias o correcciones ;o) . Para quien que adivine el nombre del perfume de Hans : un fanart Helsa de su predilección ;o) (contacto por MP) beso a todas !**

**Adri**

_**Je suis Charlie**_


	2. Abrazame

**Disclaimer : nada es mio...solo el plot ;oP**

**la canción del capitulo de hoy : Abrázame de Camille ;o) a poner de preferencia para el encuentro entre Hans y Elsa...  
><strong>

Elsa se despertó cuando una mano cálida le tocó el cabello, apartándoselo del rostro, que tenía hundido en la chaqueta blanca de Hans, y que en esos momentos utilizaba como almohada ...olía a él, ese olor que hacia que el corazón se le acelerara ...

« Tu eres la novia de Hans ? , yo soy su mamá, Elinor ...» una mujer de unos 45 años, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, y un turbante en la cabeza la miró sonriendo, ella seguramente los tenia también un poco hinchados, había llorado un poco en la ambulancia...

« No sabia que Hans tenia novia... » le dijo la señora escrutándola de pies a cabeza, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, al tiempo que Elsa se sentaba correctamente ...

« Yo tampoco sabia que tenia uno » se dijo a si misma entre dientes, terminando de sentarse...parecía que estaba en aprietos...

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia, que habían sido llamados por el animador de la pista, dierón por sentado que eran novios, ella solo quería que él despertara, y pronto... la culpa y el miedo de que no se despertara nunca mas se la estaban comiendo...un flash back le asaltó al ver que lo subían en una camilla a la ambulancia

_« ok, pero mas te vale comportarte como un caballero Westergard, o haré que te rompas el cráneo sobre la pista »_

Y comenzó a llorar como una niña de 2 años...ella los siguió como un zombi a la calle, y ellos simplemente le urgieron a montar en la ambulancia con su « enamorado » cuando miraba desesperanzada como Hans era montado en el automóvil, semi-inconsciente …

Pero su madre, tomando por sentado que eran novios...era mucho peor...

« ...Heuu, quiero decir, es muy reciente... » _extremadamente reciente incluso...tan reciente que Hans todavía no lo sabe _pensó para sus adentros, mientras con una sonrisa forzada dudaba si negar o no lo de que eran novios, al ver la mirada cálida y cariñosa de los ojos marrones que la miraban.

Elsa apretó contra su pecho la chaqueta de Hans, en un acto reflejo, como si con ello pudiera evitar que los pedazos de su corazón cayeran por el piso, solo porque venia de darse cuenta que ya había visto esa misma expresión de cariño en otros ojos, y no la había comprendido en aquel momento …

Un rubio algo entusiasmado las interrumpió en ese momento « mamá, Hans está en la sala de recuperación desde hace un momento, le han hecho una cirugía de urgencia, pero todo esta bien..parece que ….»

el rubio de ojos marrones cayó en cuenta de la chica que apretaba la chaqueta blanca de su hermano, imaginó que era quizás la que las enfermeras, le habían dicho, acompañaba a su hermano en la ambulancia...su « novia » …

« Heuuu, perdón por interrumpir... hola, tu eres ...la novia de mi hermano ? »

hermano ? En lo único que se parecian era que los dos eran apuestos,... y este se parecía a un chico del que su hermana estaba enamorada secretamente, que le había mostrado de lejos unas cuantas veces y del que hablaba todo el tiempo...el de Starbucks... Elsa quería en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase...

« Soy Kristoff, encantado de conocerte « le dijo el chico mostrando un gran sonrisa bonachona de medio lado y extendiéndole la mano...ella solo atinó a decir su nombre en un susurro... , que él respondió ensanchando la sonrisa que tenia en los labios.

« Kris, cariño, tengo que llamar a tu padre para tranquilizarlo » interrumpió su madre luego del apretón de manos ...el chico guiándola hacia los sillones de la sala, le contestó un poco fastidiado « ok, veremos luego, tu siéntate, que también necesitas descansar, después que veamos al cirujano prefiero que regreses a casa, yo puedo quedarme y tenerte informada, y yo me ocuparé de informale »...

En ese momento Elsa se dio cuenta de que hacia 4 horas que estaba en el hospital, y que si no se presentaba en hora y media en casa, iban a comenzar a preocuparse seriamente...

La señora caminaba lentamente, el turbante en la cabeza...Elsa puso 2 y dos juntos y de pronto comprendió que sufría seguramente algún tipo de cáncer, que había seguido una quimioterapia, y que por eso tenia no solo un turbante, sino también carecía de pestañas y de cejas ...

« le voy a buscar un vaso de agua o algo ? » le preguntó la nerviosa chica a la mujer, buscando una excusa para eclipsarse de la sala de estar de alguna manera, pero la voz masculina del hermano de Hans acortó su esperanza :

« Heuu no me gustan los hospitales, yo voy a buscarles algo... mama , té con frutos rojos...y Esa ..chocolate caliente ? »

« ...como ?» Elsa no pudo completar su pregunta cuando Kristoff salió de la sala respondiéndole con el mismo tono travieso de su hermano, _si, definitivamente eran familia._..

« un pajarito me lo dijo » …

Elsa se quedo mirando a la salida (o entrada) de la sala de espera con sorpresa, y cuando se dio cuenta que el pajarito que le dijo a Kristoff que el chocolate caliente era su preferido fue el mismo al que conoció aquella mañana en Starbucks(2), no pudo evitar contener la sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en su rostro ... él había hablado de ese encuentro con su hermano!...el hablaba de ella ! de nuevo una ola de calor comenzó a subirle por las orejas...menos mal que tenia el pelo suelto...

Una voz a su lado le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la madre de Hans

« Siéntate más cerca querida, me encantaría saber mas de ti, como se conocierón tu y Hans , Es muy reciente ? » ….Elsa se sentó al lado de Elinor y comenzó a jugar con la manga de la chaqueta de Hans...no tenia para nada ganas de decir mas mentiras de las que ya había dicho...o mejor dicho, de las que había dejado creer..._bueno, es prácticamente lo mismo._

« En Starbucks, el me pago una taza de chocolate caliente » contesto Elsa...la dama bajo la mirada sonriente a las manos de la joven, y súbitamente hizo un sonido de sorpresa

« Este anillo ..!.»...le dijo tomándole la mano derecha … mientras que Elsa se tenso sintiendo que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas...no quería que pensaran que era una ladrona...había caído de la chaqueta de Hans cuando se la abrieron en la ambulancia, y ella se la había puesto rápido para no perderle, olvidado quitársela después …. y con los nervios ya no se la podía sacar... genia! l ella y sus manos hinchadas !

« Nunca pensé que podría ver a uno de mis hijos prometido en matrimonio antes de morir …. » dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada y levantando la mirada de unos ojos humedecidos con la emoción...ahora si que quería que se la tragara la tierra ... « Hans calcula cada etapa de su vida cuidadosamente » añadió la mujer frunciendo el ceño y viendo el anillo" pero si se te ha pedido que te cases con el ...debe estar perdidamente enamorado » expreso levantando la cara para mirar a Elsa con una brillante sonrisa , y soltando su mano temblorosa

Elsa que tenia la impresión de caer en un agujero profundo.._.no que ya no estuviera en uno_, quería salir corriendo, y nunca más regresar, iba a decirle toda la verdad, no le importaba si esa señora se estaba muriendo, si su hijo se había roto el cráneo por protegerla en la caída sobre la pista, si...él no se despertaba nunca más, si...si no lo veía nunca más …, la culpa y un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella, trató de de evitar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, sin éxito cuando la mujer la estrecho contra si para consolarla, y se hecho a llorar de nuevo, sollozando incontroladamente, era un verdadero manojo de nervios :

« no tengas miedo cariño, que todo va a salir bien, él va estar bien, ya lo veras... » le dijo la señora arrullándola por lo que parecieron horas, pero que finalmente fueron solo unos minutos, al término de los cuales, Elsa se separó de la la figura materna que se disponía a hacerle otra pregunta cuando Kristoff llegó con las bebidas de ambas

« me perdí en la clínica, es enorme, y la cafetería esta al otro lado, y ... » Kristoff interrumpió su cascada verbal cuando vió que Elsa se secaba las lagrimas, y se tensó visiblemente...pensando que algo malo había pasado con Hans, pero viendo que su madre no estaba hiperventilando lo tranquilizo...

« todo esta bien cariño » – le respondió su madre, traduciendo el lenguaje verbal del mayor de sus hijos, mientras Elsa se removía incomoda en la silla con ganas de dormir y no volverse a despertar ...esperaba que Anna no estuviera muy preocupada...

Mientras bebía en silencio el chocolate, intentando encontrar una solución para desarmar el lio en el que se había metido sin querer, y huir de las miradas de incredulidad que le lanzaba el hermano de Hans, al tiempo que su madre le explicaba animada que él le había dado el anillo de compromiso de la abuela, una joven enfermera se apareció ante ellos en la sala de estar...

« alguien de la familia Westergard ? » , los 3 voltearon y se levantaron al mismo tiempo

« Soy su madre, pasa algo malo ? nos dijeron que veríamos al Dr en 30 minutos »

« El Doctor tiene una consulta de emergencia, solo me mando a decirles que el cuadro clinico del Dr Westergard es estable y que pasara a verlo una vez que termine con su urgencia, el Dr Westergard ha sido movido a su habitación, se despertó hace unos momentos, puede pasar a verlo señora...después podrá la señorita o el señor, si así lo desean, solo 5 min, y solo una persona a la vez » explico la enfermera educadamente,tendiendo luego la mano a la risueña dama del turbante.

Elinor miro a los chicos con una sonrisa algo preocupada y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, cuando ella y la enfermera estaban fuera de vista, Elsa se dejo caer en el asiento que antes ocupaba con una sensación de alivio y de esperanza que le provoco una ligera sonrisa mientras llevaba las dos manos al pecho...

En ese momento Kristoff se sentó a su lado y la saco de sus pensamientos con voz seria :

« ok, Elsa ...lo de enamorados...puedo creerlo, por lo menos por parte de Hans ...pero...prometidos ? Aunque esta archi loco por ti, de allí a proponerte matrimonio, apenas comenzando una relación... me parece muy rápido, porque se que ayer no eran novios, lo sé, lo habría visto este medio día, Hans paso toda la mañana mas nervioso que monja con atraso... » termino Kristoff con una leve sonrisa recordando el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido su hermanito cuando no encontraba las llaves de su coche...para llevarlo al autolavado.

Su corazón se puso a latir con tanta fuerza a partir de : _« aunque esté archi loco por ti »_ que se quedo sin palabras mirándolo mientras ese fastidioso rubor le subía a las mejillas de nuevo...

« entonces ? ...me dices la verdad ? Porque ese anillo estaba perdido que yo sepa »

Elsa suspiro apenada y le explico como el dichoso anillo había llegado a su dedo anular, Kristoff le dio una mirada comprensiva y esbozando una tenue sonrisa le hizo otra pregunta :

« Ok, entonces, de donde sale el cuento de que te vas a casar con él ? Puede que estés muy enamorada de el pero ... »

« NO ! » grito Elsa de repente... « quiero decir..Si...no, (suspiro agarrándose el pelo como Rapunzel) ...es complicado...tu madre vio el anillo, saco conclusiones, no me dejo explicarle y solo se puso sentimental porque había perdido la esperanza de ver a su hijo menor casado antes de ...bueno, ya sabes, de ...ir al cielo ... y yo pensé que …. »

Kristoff la sorprendió con una sonora carcajada y posando su enorme mano sobre el delgado hombro de Elsa :

« escucha, mama no se va morir pronto, se que el look « enferma de cáncer » y su melodrama pudo haberte influenciado para dejarla soñar...pero, mama esta reponiéndose muy bien según los médicos » dijo el agrandando la sonrisa « creo que si lo hiciste porque crees que se va morir pronto, lo que va a pasar es que cuando den de alta à Hans, ella va invitar a tus padres a casa para cenar y planear la fiesta de compromiso ... y en 15 meses estaran planificando el baby shower...»

Elsa que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aliento, escucho entonces los pasos de la enfermera y su nueva « suegra »... l_isto !, si comenzaba a pensar así estaba frita... !_

« Cariño, Hans a preguntado por ti...esta un poco adormilado, pero igual esta intranquilo, le dije que estabas bien, pero quiere verte...lo mejor es que vayas para que se tranquilice ...»

Elsa sintió dos cosas que no pudo evitar : ansias, y miedo

_« aunque esté archi loco por ti »"_ ...

se levanto de su silla evitando mirar a Kristoff... ella también quería ver por si misma que el estaba bien

_« aunque esté archi loco por ti »_,

pero la idea de verlo y explicarle todo el mal entendido le hacia sudar frio, solo atino a asentir y hacer una leve sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera que habían visto antes...

_« aunque esté archi loco por ti » _

y no puedo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al recordar una y otra vez esas palabras..._quizás por eso la gente la estaba mirando raro en el pasillo rumbo a la habitación..._

...O...

Hans no sabia que pensar...Elsa había dicho que eran novios ? Le había dicho a su mama que le le había pedido matrimonio ?

La primera frase de su madre le hizo sentirse poderoso, como Ironman, si tuviera un traje de acero habría salido como un cohete disparado a la estratosfera...pero cuando le dijo lo sorprendida que estaba de ver que el anillo de compromiso de la abuela terminaría tan rápido en el dedo de alguna jovencita, su cohete de pronto perdió toda la energía que tenia, y cayo de golpe en la fría cama del hospital...

Seguro había una explicación lógica...después de todo su copo de nieve era el ser mas inteligente que conocía ..._después de él claro_, pensó arrogantemente sin poder quitarse la sonrisa boba que tenia, mirando un punto fijo en la pared frente a su cama ...

cuando escucho su dulce voz sacarlo de sus pensamientos...

hey...como estas ?

le dijo ella sentándose en la silla que su madre había ocupado momentos atrás, muy cerca de la mesita de noche y de él...el bombeo violento de sangre que su corazón provoco al escucharla le causo una punzada de dolor violenta en la cabeza, llevando una de sus manos a su sien, con un gruñido contesto que la cabeza le iba a explotar...

Elsa no podía explicar lo que hacia, solo se dejo llevar por el corazón y aquella bendita frase de su hermano ... verlo así, en la cama de hospital, con cara de niño abandonado...no pudo evitarlo, se inclino para retirar algunas mechas caoba rojizas que caían sobre sus ojos de peridoto que inundaban sus noches ...

"lo siento, será mejor que te deje descansar" ..susurro apenada, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

Ciertamente, no sabia que la había empujado, pero necesitaba tocarlo, estar segura que estaba bien, que no tenia fiebre, que era real, y que lo volvería a ver muchas otras veces...ella se incorporo aclarándose la garganta para añadir algo mas pero Hans solo atino a cortar su línea de pensamiento atrapándole la muñeca y casi gritando :

"NO ! Quédate ! Para siempre ! ...heuu no, quiero decir, un segundo...no , no segundo, un momento... un poco mas largo..."

su reacción desesperada los sorprendió a ambos, y él comenzó a sentirse un poco acalorado por la situación..." estas bien ? No te paso nada ? "agrego, tratando de atenuar la tensión y parecer menos estúpido...mierda Hans, estas mal ...se dijo a si mismo .

Allí estaba de nuevo haciendo el tonto, pero no quería perder la mínima oportunidad de saber que eran, deslizo la palma de su mano sobre la pequeña de Elsa y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella , mirando entre desesperado y ansioso el hermoso rostro de aquel ángel endiablado que poblaba su sueños, se veía sublime con el pelo suelto, ese rubor adorable en sus pómulos perfectos, esos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendido... hinchados de llorar...por él ?,

El corazón le dio un vuelco... . pero no tenia la fuerza de ir a robarle un beso, así que solo acerco su pequeña mano temblorosa a sus labios para besarla mientras veía como ese rubor adorable que lo volvía loco se hacia mas evidente...

Elsa respondió con un hilo de voz mientras observaba como el besaba lentamente su mano "estoy bien"...

La reacción de la chica le dio coraje para proteger su ego con un comentario necio :

"copo, no sabia que estabas tan desesperada por estar conmigo, lo del compromiso, es un poco apresurado, no te parece ? le dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado mientras acariciaba el anillo de la abuela ...mirándola risueño ...

_Dios, es tan bell...Elsa contrólate !_ Se dijo , haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia para no darle un golpe en el estomago...y de todo su coraje para separarse de el ...  
>Retiro la mano de la suya rápidamente y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, como si le hubieran quitado una cálida cobertura en medio de una ventisca helada... y poniéndose su mascara de frialdad le respondió secamente :<p>

" cayo de tu chaqueta cuando la abrieron en la ambulancia para conectarte cosas...la recogí para que no la perdieras y me la puse para no perderle, deberías darme las gracias en vez de hacer el idiota... yo..

...fue una mala idea porque ahora tengo los dedos hinchados ...

y tu madre se hizo miles de ideas en la cabeza...y...

no tuve tiempo de aclarar el mal entendido y ...y %85 tu estabas inconsciente todo este tiempo, y yo tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo ...lo siento tanto Hans, todo es mi culpa, tenia tanto mie... "

Sus ojos se posaban por todas partes excepto en los ojos del joven recostado en la cama, sentía vergüenza de no haber negado que estaban juntos, de estar tan preocupada por el que nada funcionaba en su cabeza, hasta que su voz quedo ahogada en su garganta por las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir...ella bajo la cabeza mientras estas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, y un poderoso sentimiento de protección se apodero de él, quería tanto abrazarla, apretarla contra él, protegerla , que no llorara nunca mas ...el se deslizo hacia el borde de la cama y levanto la mano, colocando sus dedos doblados bajo su barbilla, dirigiendo el rostro de la chica hacia él, y con un tono firme pero dulce hizo que los ojos azules fugitivos se posaran sobre los verdes lleno de anhelo y de deseo...

" Elsa mírame ! "

ella lo miro sorprendida mientras el sostenía su mirada, Hans subió sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla para secar las lagrimas, dándose cuenta de un temblor en el cuerpo de la joven que termino de prender ese fuego que ardía en sus venas cuando la veía, o pensaba en ella :

" estoy bien, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente, pero ahora estoy bien" y bajando la mirada a sus labios le susurro:

" pero si no me besas podría jurar que no tengo mucho tiempo a mi favor... "

mientras deslizaba su mano detrás del delicado cuello de la joven, enredando sus dedos en la base de su cabeza, pidiendo a todos los santos que ella no pusiera resistencia, las azules orbes de la chica se paseaban sobre sus ojos, nariz, labios, mientras la acercaba hacia él... y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando Elsa se levanto de silla para apoyar sus manos de cada lado de sus hombros y posar sus labios sobre los de Hans un poco mas rápido de lo que él había esperado ...

Era un manojo de instinto, de deseo, de necesidad, necesitaba tocarlo una vez mas, cuando le dijo que si no lo besaba se iba a morir era como si Elsa se lo gritara a ella misma, la caricia de su mano en su cuello fue un chispazo que encendió esa necesidad en todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar moverse hacia su polo opuesto con una velocidad vertiginosa, inclinándose sobre él, desesperada por repetir aquel beso que había estado recordando entre los espacios de su mente en blanco, cuando la imagen de aquel hombre terriblemente apuesto le venia a la cabeza...

poseída por ese instinto bailo con su lengua una danza sensual llena de pasión, besándolo tan fervientemente como se comia unas fresas con un fondue de chocolate, mientras de nuevo volvía a sentir en la aparte baja de su vientre ese cosquilleo divino que el y su aroma, y su piel le despertaban desde aquella tarde en la pista de patinaje...

Hans abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella se abalanzo sobre el, clavando su espalda y su cabeza en la cama, pero pronto cerro los ojos para perder todo hilo de pensamiento, deslizo las manos a su cintura, acariciando lentamente las curvas vertiginosas que tanto había deseado, monto ansioso las manos por su cintura hasta sus busto, el roce de sus pulgares sobre sus senos provoco que ella se arqueara instintivamente sobre su pecho, en ese momento otra punzada de dolor ocasionada por el bombeo frenético de su corazón y la mas que evidente erección que la bomba (en la que se había transformado Elsa) le estaba ocasionando hicieron sonar uno de los monitores a los que estaba conectado..." copo...para...por favor " "Hans jadeaba debajo de Elsa, completamente perdido a merced de un ataque que había soñado pero no habría creído posible en el mundo real.

En ese momento ella se separo rápidamente de el mientras lo veía sonrojado, con los labios un poco hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas en sus ojos entreabiertos que se paseaban sobre ella sin ningún escrúpulo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente... sintió un fuerte sentimiento de posesividad al verlo así, indefenso, mirándola como si su vida dependiera de sus besos...

"mío... espera, que ?" ...

abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos y se tapo la boca con miedo de haber dicho en alto aquella ultima palabra , cuando la voz de una enfermera la saco de del martirio

" veo que esta mas despierto de lo que pensábamos Doc " dijo ella con tono divertido al tiempo Hans completamente mortificado doblaba una pierna en la cama para ocultar el bulto entre sus piernas aclarándose la garganta y respondiendo con un gallo en la garganta si, he... "

"Voy a buscar a tu hermano " dijo ella tomando su cartera para salir de la habitación antes que nadie reaccionara, y pegando la espalda al muro del pasillo , al tiempo que trataba de respirar lentamente contando..._1, 2, 3 ...o Dios...cálmate Elsa..._ ! En su cabeza loca nadie podía escucharla, nadie abría podido escuchar el " LO AMOO que se grito mentalmente mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su cara, y mas calmada se dirigía a la sala de espera, contenta de haberse cerciorado de que él seguía vivo "

**Pff por fin, siento lo de los acentos, habia corregido todos los preteritos indefinidos y lso acentos en las as, pero una molestia hizo que se me cerrara el fanfic (error hice las correcciones aqui) y todo se borro...el proximo capi tendra mas acentos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ! confieso que lo disfruté un montón ! LOL, OK, hasta ahora esta en T, pero bueno, visto como empezó la historia no puedo ponerlos ya a ummm... jmmm LOL; a ver FrozenFan, tome otra referencia de tus drables...lo conseguiste ? LOL,**

**Gracias por los reviews y los fav chicas! . Andrea, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo ;o) mmm ese no es precisamente el perfume que usa Hans, pero es verdad que si fuera un hombre y no un dibujo...igual él estaría de lujo ! LOL ;).**

** Por la canción, no se preocupen, Hans no tiene los días contados, solo se apareció por allí mientras editaba, y me pareció cool porque encajaba en el momento desesperado en que él le pide que se quede un rato mas ;o)**

**besos y hasta el próximo update !**


	3. Mío

**¡Hola a tod s! Gracias por los reviews, de verdad siento mucho el retraso en el update, tenía el capi casi listo pero los últimos párrafos no sabía cómo arreglarlos para cerrarlo.**

**Primero que nada, gracias a A Frozen Fan, que ha corregido brillantemente este capitulo para mis lectores (^-°). Gracias mi lindis !**

**Anielha, gracias por tu comentario, quizás te perdiste porque faltaron algunas comas... no sé. Por los perfumes, sigue tirando la pelota, tal vez la metas en la cesta (^-^), me diste nombres de marca de perfumes, pero no el de un perfume en particular. Los índices están en el capi 1 ;o), suffit de demander a ton meilleur ami : google (^-^). Mi français no es impecable, quizás por eso tengo muy pocas reviews en la fic de Tangled ;oP**

**Disclaimer : nada es mío...solo el plot. ;oP**

**Una nota que no hice al comenzar este fanfiction, imagino que se han dado cuenta que es una AU, y en este sentido, Hans estando en acuerdo con los estándares de moda actuales, tiene una patillas más a lo Robert Pattinson que a lo Simon Bolívar. ;o).**

**La canción del capítulo de hoy: Mío de Myrian Hernández.**

Elsa llegó a la sala de espera alboreando aún una sonrisa de tonta, era algo que venía de descubrir que podía hacer, y le parecía maravilloso, tanto como construir una escalera de hielo hacia el cielo...

La enfermera que la había acompañado y que cruzó en el pasillo cuando esta última iba a buscarle para decirle que la visita estaba terminada, lanzó unas cuantas risitas cuando la rubia le dio un "buenos días" como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, continuando su camino a la sala de espera.

Fue cuando sintió las miradas risueñas de los dos familiares de Hans sobre ella, que salió de su estado de completo Nirvana para conectarse de nuevo con la realidad. La voz de la enfermera, que la había seguido, llenó el silencio que ella ya no encontraba tan divertido: "Señor, si quiere puede usted pasar cinco minutos..."

"Sí, claro" le contestó Kristoff divertido, quien le plantó un beso en la frente a su madre, para levantarse e irse detrás de la enfermera. Elsa bajó la mirada para jugar con sus manos, quedándose sola con la señora.

Elinor se levantó de su silla y tomó una de las manos de Elsa, haciéndole subir la mirada: "Kristoff y yo hablamos con el doctor y con Julia, una de las enfermeras del servicio de Hans. Le operaron porque tenía muy alta la presión intracraneal, y necesitaban bajarla para hacer un diagnóstico de su estado lo más exacto posible. Hans va a quedarse algunos días en observación."

La madre de Hans se dio cuenta de la tensión que había provocado esto último en la joven, así que guiándola hacia una silla, le hizo sentarse a su lado y con una sonrisa prosiguió su explicación:

"Su reacción después del golpe parece que no fue muy buena, pero visto como ha reaccionado después de la operación, el doctor tiene la convicción que su recuperación será pronta."

Elsa solo quería una cosa : Él. Estar con él, tocarlo, besarlo, oírlo hablar, verlo reír... _estoy completamente perdida_ se dijo a si misma mientras ponía una cara de preocupación, mirándose las manos entrelazadas con las de la gentil mujer.

"No me gusta tener que dejarlo solo, sobre todo la primera noche, pero por mi estado de salud no puedo quedarme en el hospital y claro, Kristoff no me dejará sola en casa... así que habíamos pensado que quizás tú... claro, que no es estrictamente necesario, Hans no es un bebé... bueno... no es un bebé muy pequeño..." dijo Elinor sonriendo, Elsa sonrió automáticamente y se dejó llevar de nuevo por los deseos de su corazón.

"No me molesta acompañarlo esta noche. Si yo fuera él, no me gustaría tampoco estar sola en el hospital... claro, si es posible…"

El rostro de Elinor se ilumino con alegría y sosiego, al tiempo que respondía a Elsa:

"Seguro que sí cariño, Hans viene de terminar su internado aquí mismo y al parecer se ha echado a más de un personal médico en la manga."

Eso a Elsa no le gustó mucho. El personal médico incluía doctoras, enfermeras y otros (sobre todo otras) miembros del personal de paramédical*. Sintió que la sangre le dio una sola vuelta por todas las venas del cuerpo, y se creyó un poco ridícula por sentirse celosa a causa de algo sobre lo que no tenía control; sabía que Hans podía meterse fácilmente a la gente en el bolsillo,.

"... y luego debes preguntar en la recepción por Julia Goislot..." terminó de decir la mama de Hans frente a ella mientras Elsa seguía mirándola, pensando en cuantas de esas chicas del personal médico habían podido meterse en sus pantalones.

"Heuu, sí, Julia." respondió la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Sabemos que viniste en la ambulancia con él, no nos molesta dejarte en tu casa para que te cambies, o en la pista de patinaje si quieres buscar tu carro. Kristoff no le dirá nada a Hans, así, si deseas cambiar de opinión porque estas cansada o por otro motivo, podrás anular esta noche sin problema" añadió la señora, sonriente.

Elsa agradeció con un asentimiento; le parecía considerado que le dieran la oportunidad de escoger si iba o no hasta el último momento.

"No creo que pueda manejar, prefiero que me lleven a casa directamente, enviaré a alguno de los empleados a buscar el carro" respondió Elsa, contenta de saber que Hans había sido, y era un hijo amado.

...O ...

"¡Creo que conozco a alguien que va a secretar menos oxitocinas que tú, honey!" Fue lo primero que escucho Kristoff entrando a la habitación de su hermano. Julia, que terminaba de anotar algunos datos en el expediente de Hans, lanzó una sonrisa hacia el rubio, quien saludó a su hermano chocando los puños con él,

"¡Hey, nos diste un susto!" le dijo su hermano, que no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa viendo que el pelirrojo tenía otra bastante grande en los labios; pero apenas si lo rozó de miedo de hacerle daño, lo que ocasionó una carcajada de él.

"No estoy tan frágil Kris, es solo un golpecito en la cabeza."

Julia le dio un beso a Hans en la sien, rodeó la cama para darle uno en la mejilla a su hermano y salió canturreando "¡Pero un gran golpe para la humanidad femenina! ¡Si nuestro Dr. Playboy viene de comprometerse!"

Kristoff trato de silenciar una carcajada, mientras Hans hacia una mueca.

"No te preocupes, Elsa me explicó lo del malentendido", le aseguró su hermano enfatizando la última palabra. Hans de pronto se puso serio…

¿Malentendido? ¿Lo del compromiso? ¿Qué eran novios? ¿Ambos?

"¡Pero lo que quiero que me expliques es como le hiciste para lograr en una tarde lo que llevas intentando desde hace meses!" le preguntó Kristoff divertido. Nunca habría imaginado que la conversación sobre "tomar riesgos" y la "operación patinaje" como le habían llamado resultaría tan eficaz...

Hans suspiró colocando sus manos en las piernas, ni él podía entender que pasó... bueno sí. Había tomado la oportunidad que se le presentaba en la pista y la había besado, disculpándose primero por lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió recordando que Elsa lo había disculpado sin imaginar lo que él haría luego, cuando subió su cabeza mirando los labios de ella. Recordó como ella se tensó pero en vez de haber levantado la cabeza para alejarse de él, la había bajado para corresponder al beso.

"Estás mal Hans" otra carcajada de Kristoff lo sacó de su trance, "aunque debo reconocer que es una chica bastante sexy."

Ante sus palabras, Hans levantó la mirada para ver con un poco de enfado a su hermano, soltando en tono de reprimenda un "¡Hey!"

Kristoff se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía, levantando las manos en señal de capitulación:

"¡Ok, ok, es tierna! ¿Te va así?"

Hans solo movió la cabeza para negar entre resignado y divertido. Era la víctima favorita de sus bromas, pero era su hermano preferido. Toda la confianza que tenía, a pesar de tener otros once hermanos mayores, la tenía solo en él. Era verdad que Kristoff no se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto en la corpulencia y en la nariz; lo demás lo había heredado Hans: el gusto por la medicina, su destreza para conquistar especímenes del género opuesto incluyendo su ex novia y la facilidad para relacionarse socialmente.

Kristoff por el contrario, era tímido y solitario, un poco como su copo de nieve, pero era auténtico y siempre había defendido a los más indefensos, incluyéndolo a él cuando sus padres aún estaban casados y vivían en la gran casona junto a sus otros medio hermanos. Siempre compartieron una fuerte complicidad.

"Solo hice lo que el experto en amor me aconsejó: tomé la oportunidad que se presentaba, y persistí" respondió alzando los hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Recuperaste el anillo de la abuela como pude entender", le dijo Kristoff apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirándole serio esta vez.

"Nathalia acepto por fin dármelo. Me armó una llorantina; que un día me daría cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, y que el día que decidiera perdonarla sería demasiado tarde y todo el bla bla bla..."

Nathalia era su ex, una chica con la que había estado a punto de casarse. Si no la hubiera descubierto medio desnuda con el que ahora era su prometido. Pobre tonto, estaba haciendo el mismo papel que él una vez hizo, pero recordar aquella etapa de su vida por primera vez no le generaba el mínimo odio y Kristoff se dio cuenta de ello.

"Me alegra que ya no te afecte eso, te has encontrado una linda enfermera", le dijo su hermano poniendo su mano sobre el hombro. "Papá no sabe lo de este pequeño incidente, ¿quieres que se lo digamos?"

De pronto el rostro de Hans se puso serio, y respondió tajante.

"El hecho de que ver a Nathalia no me haga nada, no significa que quiera ver al tipo por el que me dejó... se van a casar. Y pensar que hasta hace poco todavía se me estaba ofreciendo", resopló indignado el joven paciente.

Kristoff sabía que era un tema delicado. Nadie más, excepto él, se había enterado de las intenciones de Hans con Nathalia; una chica muy hermosa que compartía con su prometido orígenes burgueses y ambición.

Pero muy poco había durado ese enamoramiento profundo del pelirrojo, cuando aquella tarde había regresado hecho una furia después de haberlos encontrado en el apartamento de su padre. Por suerte no habían hecho todavía el anuncio del compromiso a ningún miembro de la familia, y él solo se había limitado a romperle la nariz al gigantón en bata de baño que le había robado a su "prometida". Fergus Westergard.

"Está bien Hans, yo me ocupo de que no venga a molestarte, trata de descansar un poco... quien sabe, quizás tu día de suerte no ha terminado", le dijo Kristoff, sonriendo al recordar que su madre y él habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de que Elsa se quedara con el chico aquella noche, para que la mujer se tranquilizara un poco.

Pocos momentos pasaron entre la mirada curiosa que Hans le lanzó a la abertura de la puerta. Era seguramente la enfermera que venía a anunciarle que los cinco minutos se habían terminado.

Después que su hermano hubiera partido, Hans se hundió en la almohada de su cama relajándose y dejando que Morfeo lo venciera.

Estaba contento, pero la anestesia lo tenía un poco embobado... y confundido... indudablemente estaba muy cansado para ponerse a reflexionar sobre la veracidad de lo que había pasado con Elsa. Se quedó dormido repitiéndose su nombre mentalmente.

...O ...

Elinor y Kristoff dejaron a la chica delante de su casa. Ninguno insistió en una corta visita ya que estaban cansados.

Elsa entró a casa y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro, ya eran las siete y se sentía como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima. Puso su bolso sobre una mesa cercana y comenzó a subir a su cuarto dispuesta a darse un baño; cuando escuchó a lo lejos al mayordomo de la gran mansión, Kai, al pie de la escalera, sorprendido de no haberla escuchado entrar.

"Señorita Elsa, sus padres y su hermana acaban de salir al club de golf, al cóctel de primavera".

_¡El cóctel de primavera!_ Elsa lo había olvidado por completo. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, el de explicarles que planeaba pasar la noche en un hospital para acompañar a Hans.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa, Elsa agradeció a su sirviente y le informó que se iba a preparar para pasar la noche fuera de casa, pidiéndole que en una hora le subieran una cena ligera a su habitación y que mandara a alguien a la pista de patinaje para buscar su Austin Martin azul claro.

Su fiel Mayordomo asintió con su inmutable expresión estoica de siempre, después que Elsa le hubiera asegurado que no necesitaba ni remolcadora para el coche ni mecánico, sin extenderse en explicaciones.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Sí que había sido una tarde intensa, estaba cansada, pero extraña y secretamente se sentía eufórica. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su sala de baño y procedió a despojarse de su ropa para luego adentrarse en la ducha, pensando en él.

Se colocó bajo la suave llovizna cálida, tomando un poco de champú en sus manos e inclinándose para lavar sus rubios cabellos, sin salir completamente de la columna de agua tibia que le recorría la espalda, para luego erguirse y enjuagarse la melena. _Soy una tonta_, - se dijo a si misma -, _después de huir ágilmente de los coqueteos del playboy más codiciado de la facultad de medicina, ¡paf! Él cayó en la pista y yo en sus garras._

Una mueca de frustración le subió a los labios al tiempo que atrapaba una barra de jabón con olor a jazmín y bergamota, y comenzaba a aplicarlo en una esponja para luego frotar su cuerpo con vehemencia.

_No puedo creer que te dejaste embaucar también tú, Elsa_, - se repetía en su cabeza -.

"Aunque este archi loco por ti"… las palabras de Kristoff resonaban de nuevo en su cabeza... ¡Archi loco por mí! La muchacha no pudo evitar la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que asomaba a su rostro. Comenzó a tararear una canción que tenía pegada como disco rayado cuando estaba contenta, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la espuma sobre su cuerpo.

Libérée, Délivrée  
>Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête<br>Libérée, Délivrée  
>Plus de princesse parfaite<br>Je suis là !  
>Comme je l'ai rêvé !<br>Perdue dans l'hiver

Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

No importaba que hiciera, tan solo le bastaba cerrar los ojos para ver los de él, esos iris de un verde profundo que tornaban a un tono dorado a medida que se acercaba a sus pupilas dilatadas, semi escondidos por párpados rodeados de pestañas caoba, que la miraban con deseo... y esos labios que besaban divinamente, su lengua que se movía con precisión quirúrgica para trasplantar en su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica de deseo y necesidad, prendiendo en su corazón un sentimiento de posesividad que nunca antes había sentido por ningún otro hombre…

Bueno, no era como si nunca hubiera estado fascinada por otro hombre; más no así. Jack era lindo y todo, pero, con su carácter juguetón y su contextura ectomórfica estaba lejos del tipo de hombre que poblaba sus pensamientos, uno muy específico.

Y mientras Jack había sido como el glaciar seguro y firme en el que podía confiar, Hans representaba para ella un fuego misterioso que consumía su cordura.

Elsa cerró de nuevo los ojos, dejando divagar sus pensamientos y recordando el roce de sus pulgares sobre sus senos, al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarlos en movimientos circulares y lentos con sus propias manos, imaginando que eran sus grandes manos masculinas las que lo hacían, calientes como brasas cuando recorrieron su cintura en el hospital.

Mientras el agua tibia se deslizaba sobre su espalda, ella comenzó a mover lentamente su mano derecha sobre su vientre plano, al tiempo que acariciaba su seno izquierdo hasta posar la palma de su mano sobre su monte de Venus, encontrando rápidamente el pequeño bulto que le hacía suspirar en sus noches vacías.

Acariciándolo con su dedo índice en suaves movimientos circulares, Elsa comenzó a emitir suaves jadeos que dibujaban el nombre de su incitante « novio » en el humo de la ducha, a medida que los movimientos montaban en rapidez frenética.

"Hans... mmmm Hanssss... "

El orgasmo la sacudió suavemente después de algunos cortos minutos de caricias, haciendo que arqueara la espalda en un suspiro ahogado, conteniéndose de hacer demasiado ruido para no alterar a algún empleado que pudiera estar cerca de la puerta de su habitación... en realidad no había emitido ningún sonido muy alto, pero ella se sentía como si hubiera gritado en el pico más alto de una montaña noruega.

Pegando la espalda contra el muro húmedo de la ducha, Elsa se deslizó hasta el suelo hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, que había flexionado hacia sí y que sostenía con sus brazos; y empezó a sollozar suavemente.

Todo era un bullicio, vientos violentos alborotaban sus sentimientos. Con Jack las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, él era un espíritu libre y ella siempre había estado confinada a los estándares de la sociedad, a los estándares que sus padres habían dictado para la heredera de la dirección del CEO de Arendelle Corporation... y la relación se había tornado monótona y sin sorpresas para el joven y brillante estudiante de arquitectura, que opto por un posgrado en una prestigiosa universidad estadounidense, dejando su noviazgo con Elsa congelado.

Tan congelado que solo bastaron un par de fotos de una fiesta, publicadas por un amigo común en una red social, en donde Jack miraba embelesado a una bella crespa de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules para resquebrajar en mil pedazos los escombros de aquella relación, en la que perdía, más que a un novio, a un amigo y confidente.

Aquello le había hecho decidir darse una pausa en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refería, misma que se había prolongado ya casi dos años.

Dudaba. Tenía miedo de pronto. Apenas se asomaba la promesa de tener a alguien nuevo en su vida y ella ya tenía miedo de perderlo. Sollozó un rato, apenada consigo misma.

¿Por qué debía ser tan débil y dejarse ganar por sus inseguridades? Si lo que había dicho su hermano, ella lo había comprobado en sus ojos de esperanza, en sus labios de tentación y en sus manos de fuego, en el corto espacio de un beso.

Se secó las lágrimas con determinación y se levantó, cerrando la ducha. Decidida a hacerlo suyo. Ese hombre era suyo.

... O ...

_"Suyo… dijo que soy suyo_", Hans suspiro visiblemente satisfecho, saliendo de su siesta. Rememoró varias veces aquel ataque del que jamás habría imaginado, seria él la víctima y ella la victimaria. Se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis, estaba tan emocionado de solo volver a verla que no escuchó el "buenas noches amor" de la joven enfermera que acababa de entrar en su habitación.

Esmeralda. Había sido desde hacía cuatro meses su consuelo sexual. De alguna manera tenía que drenar tus necesidades y el despecho que le había dejado Nathalia y que mejor espécimen que la joven enfermera que tenía a más de uno suspirando en el hospital, ya fuera paciente o parte del personal médico.

Solo se percató de ella cuando sintió la mano femenina sobre su mandíbula, antes de plantarle un beso ardiente en los labios.

Hans la empujó suavemente, como el caballero que era.

"Esmeralda... no aquí", se sentía un poco en desventaja para otra escena de telenovela latinoamericana.

La susodicha enarcó una ceja mirándolo maliciosa.

"Ya hemos hecho cosas peores en este hospital, mi amor. Supongo que estabas pensando en eso, visto la sonrisa que tenías en esa boquita rica..." le dijo ella saboreando una sonrisa seductora mientras pasaba una de sus largas uñas rojas sobre los labios masculinos del joven, que se sentía cada vez menos a gusto con aquella situación.

"Esmeralda, por favor, no lo tomes a mal pero..." Hans no pudo terminar su frase mientras apartaba la mano de la muchacha. La voz altiva y fiera de Elsa retumbó en la habitación.

"Quítale tus manos de encima... y todo lo demás".

Esmeralda, que había estado todo este tiempo sentada al borde de la cama, se encontró desestabilizada por la sorpresa y en ese preciso momento perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

Elsa tuvo que bajar la cabeza para esconder la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, pero Hans no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su diversión; a lo cual respondió la bella morena con una mirada asesina que viajaba de Elsa a Hans y de nuevo a Elsa.

Enfadada, se dirigió a esta última con un tono de voz desagradable:

" ¿Quién eres tú?"

Elsa sintió ganas de romperle a la chica esa cara de bimbo latina que tenía. Canalizó su rabia levantando su mano izquierda y apuntando con su índice el anillo que todavía llevaba en su dedo anular.

"La prometida. Ahora si nos disculpas", terminó ella dejando caer su bolso de Mickey Mouse con un sonido seco.

El semblante de la chica cambió a uno de incredulidad volteando a ver a Hans, quien se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de inocente mientras le mostraba las palmas de las manos como diciendo "no es mi culpa".

La joven iba a abrir la boca para armar un show cuando Julia, la enfermera en jefe del hospital, entró con las manos llenas de ropa de cama.

"¡Esmeralda! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero verte fuera de tu servicio! ¡Anda a tu puesto! Asegúrate que el doctor Smith tiene todos los informes que estaba pidiendo para preparar su conferencia."

El rostro de la morena cambió en segundos de la ira a mostrar vergüenza y miedo y salió presurosa de la habitación, sin dudar en golpear con su hombro el de Elsa en el proceso; bastante furiosa, lo que le ganó una mirada asesina de la parte de la rubia.

"Aquí tienes querida, déjame abrirte el diván cama, así podrás comenzar a prepararla... anda, ve a darle un beso a tu prometido", dijo la enfermera con un guiño a la muchacha, provocando su sonrojo. La confusión que Hans tenía impresa en el rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa ladina, pues acababa de comprender que Elsa pasaría la noche con él, como acompañante, en su habitación de hospital.

Ella habría visto esa sonrisa si no hubiera tenido la mirada clavada en las sábanas que ahora sostenía en sus brazos, y que se vieron aplastadas contra su pecho y el del joven que se aprestó a rodearla con sus brazos para acercarla hacia si, posando su frente sobre la de ella.

"¿Puedo?", Hans musitó con voz ronca la pregunta, obteniendo como respuesta una boca sedienta de él.

**No se como es en España o el América Latina, pero aquí en Francia el personal paramédico esta compuesto de un sinfín de profesiones : camilleros, asistentes de paciente (para el aseo p ejemplo) , enfermer s, técnico en radiología...etc...y Hans estando internado en un Hospital Univetsitario, esta rodeado de muchos tipos diferentes de personal paramédico. No se si en Noruega es igual, pero como no hablo Finlandés (para ir a ver en wikipedia), pero que estoy en Europa, vamos a decir que se parece (^-^).**

**Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, y hasta pronto ! (Espero tardarme un poco menos) (^x^)**


End file.
